Episode 13
Jungle Paradise Saya, still incapacitated by the song, is carried by Hagi into a large room inside the mansion. After she sees a dismembered hand land by her, Saya’s eyes become focused on a painting of some ruins and she enters an imaginary world of blue skies. She sees a blue rose and her family, but then the world turns red and she remembers the events of that night in Vietnam and Hagi trying to stop her. These memories along with the singing stopped initiate her killing mode, so when Kai stumbles into the room, he finds that she’s been indiscriminately attacking friends and foes. When Hagi tries to knock her out, she ends up sucking his blood. Karl is very happy that Saya has been awakened and the two start to charge at each other, but Kai’s shout stops them and reverts Saya back to her normal state. An upset Karl lunges at Kai, but is stopped by a telepathic message from Solomon. After Karl escapes, Kurara – the victim of Saya’s blade – tells Saya that she’s the only one who can protect the future, a statement which reminds Saya of what her father told her before he died. After everyone leaves, Kurara blows herself and several of the Chiropterans up with a hand grenade. Saya asks Kai to go get Riku while she heads outside. At that time, Riku is comforting a scared Mui, who is developing cracks in her skin. Kai finds them, but after seeing Mui, he pushes her away. Riku protects her and claims there’s nothing wrong with her. Outside, Karl, Solomon, and Van are confronted by Saya, Hagi, and David. Karl transforms into his full vampire form while Solomon and Van escape on the waiting helicopters. While Saya is fighting Karl, David jumps onto one of the escaping helicopters but a soldier on the other helicopter, fires a rocket that destroys the one David is on, though David himself survives. When Kai emerges from the house with Riku, Mui, and some children, he sees Saya falling to the ground after Karl has crushed the bones in her hands. Kai diverts Karl’s attention by throwing rocks, but by then Mui and the other children seem to have transformed into Chiropterans and hold the two boys down, ready to eat them. They pause when Saya gets up and swears that she’ll stop them and what they’re doing to children. She manages to cut one of Karl’s legs, but a smart Karl escapes by cutting off his own leg so that the crystallization effect doesn’t kill him. In the aftermath, Mui and the other children are put in cages, and the group is hopeful that they can return them to their previous form. Meeting inside the mansion, Kai tells David that he wants to protect Saya from now on. He, along with Riku, later vows to help Saya and tells her not to shoulder the burden alone because they are in this together as a family. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01